1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular air-conditioner, more particularly relates to a vehicular air-conditioner able to reduce the effect of pollen on the driver so as to improve comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent vehicular air-conditioners, the flow of the air-conditioning air is mainly being controlled taking into consideration the sensation of temperature so as to realize comfort in the vehicle compartment (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3430562).
Demands on air-conditioning comfort are becoming tougher. In particular, there is a growing need for taking the health of the driver into consideration, such as by removing pollen. As a system for this, a vehicular air-conditioner providing a pollen filter only in the outside air duct to remove the pollen from the outside air before blowing it into the vehicle compartment has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-310230).
The system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-310230 enables removal of the pollen entering along with the outside air from the outside air duct in the outside air mode, but cannot remove pollen entering from a door when the driver opens it to get into the vehicle or pollen deposited on the face, hair, or clothing of an entering driver, that is, the pollen carried-in. Therefore, the pollen entering from a door or carried-in fills the vehicle compartment and floats in the vicinity of the face of the driver to cause a hay fever attack.